1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting mechanisms for storage devices, and in particular to a mounting mechanism which can readily and conveniently removing and securing storage devices in a chassis. The invention relates to a contemporarily filed application titled “STORAGE DEVICE ASSEMBLY” with the same inventors and the same assignee as the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical personal computer invariably comprises one or more data storage devices for communication and handling of data. Such storage devices include, but are not limited to, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives. Users of computers and technicians alike require that a drive bracket of an enclosure of the computer allows them to easily secure storage devices such as disk drives. Conventionally, each disk drive comprises a rigid casing that is retained in the enclosure by means of bolts or rivets. However, insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various devices have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of disk drives. One such device comprises two flat rectangular side pieces which are attached to opposite sides of the disk drive. Corresponding receiving rails provided in a drive bracket cooperatively receive the side pieces in sliding engagement. When the disk drive is fully received in the bracket, a screw is tightened so that the screw presses against one of the side pieces or the disk drive itself. However, this mounting system still needs using screws. Additionally, mounting systems using rails require a clearance between the data storage device and the drive bracket. This may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems, and may lead to accumulation of static charges on the computer enclosure. Furthermore, the rails are generally made of plastic. This not only restricts grounding connection options between the data storage device and the drive bracket, but also tends to lead to extra maintenance because of the plastic rails easily wearing out and needing replacement.
Thus an improved mounting mechanism for storage device which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks is desired.